


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper find each other as they wait for a cab in the rain.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

Greg Lestrade was having a bad day. It was evening, and it was raining. Always sort of made him sad when it rained. He didn't know why. So he stood outside in the rain, waiting for a cab...but for some reason all of the drivers must've gotten especially stupid for the last few minutes, because so far no one had picked him up. 

It was now _pouring._

He suppressed a weary, pissed sigh.

"Greg! Hi!" 

He turned on his heel, and despite the rain and his mood, he just had to smile. Molly Hooper beamed up at him, holding an open umbrella--and she was offering it to him. 

"Hi, Molly. Boy could I use this." He took the extended gift, but he held it more over her than him.

He couldn't resist the woman he loved. But no, he couldn't think like that. She didn't...couldn't...love him. She loved Sherlock Holmes. And even if she didn't--Greg was older than her, not the wealthiest, and plus he was married! Even if he was in the process of getting divorced, still!

"Greg? You all right?" She tilted her head. 

"Wha--? Oh. Super, Molly. Just..." he bit his lip slightly; couldn't say the truth. "Pretty wet. Among other things." He sighed.

Molly looked at him a little thoughtfully. "You seem sad."

"Um. Just, y'know, the divorce. And the rain. Er, ignore that last part."

"Ah." She rocked back on her heels. Greg watched out of the corner of his eye, the tiny rivers of rain running down her nose and cheeks. 

"You-you're lonely, then?" Greg looked down at her then, mildly surprised, and she blushed. "Er, that-that was rude, sorry--"

"No. No, Molly, you're right. I guess I am." his voice sounded tired, dejected. His gruff voice and permanent smell of black coffee. Even he could tell now. 

She sighed. "Now I've messed up. I'm sorry, Greg."

He turned to her and smiled. 

Well, ready to take a chance and ruin everything...?

"Don't ever apologize for that, Molly Hooper."

Screw his near-to-be ex-wife. He took her chin in his hands, and kissed her gently. 


End file.
